Numero Zero
by Alkoi
Summary: Yi Lock, No. Zero, looks for adventure, entertainment, and for a savior, there is actually 13 Selecao chosen by Mr Outside, but really she isn't a savior, she's just along for the ride, so she thinks... Watch as Yi changes from being a spectator to something she never thought of. Akira/OC.


Name: "Yi" Lock

Age: 22

Date of Birth: 1st January 1985 in Britain

Height: 162cm

Selecao no. 0 ( She calls herself Selecao Yi )

Appearance: Short white tousled hair, eyebrows and eyelashes with sharp pink eyes, pale skin. She usually wears steam punk goggles that have darker lenses in bright weather, she wears a black turtleneck with long sleeves and long tight leather trousers with combat boots, with a very durable black trench coat with a flipped up collar and silver buttons.

Her Selecao cellphone is purple and gold.

* * *

Chapter 1, White House.

Yi pulled her goggles down from her forehead and onto her carnation pink eyes, stuffing her hands into her black trench coat. She walked down the paved path around the outside of the White House in D.C, carrying a small sports bag on her shoulder.

"Man, give a guy a break... Ku-chan just wiped his personal memo's and you go sendin' me after him? Troublesome." She grumbled half-heartedly, looking around for the person she was looking for. 'Man, Ku-chan, you gotta go swannin' off to D.C? Its damn cold here.' she thought unhappily as she walked.

"Huh?" Yi muttered as she saw a pink haired girl wearing a dull pink hat, a dark pink coat and a scarf step back from the gate with something in her fist, swing her arm up, and throw what looked to be a coin over the fence, which landed in the grass a few meters away from it.

"Ah...Its too far away..." The girl seemed to pout for a minute, before taking out another coin, to attempt whatever she wanted again, only for the coin to land only a few meters from the fence again.

"Hey! Young lady, what did you just throw?" One of the two security guards asked, approaching her as she flinched, facing away from them she gritted her teeth nervously. Yi tilted her head curiously, watching as the salmon-haired girl with bronze eyes turn to the two approaching guards.

SCREEEEEECH!

Yi turned to the green truck that had screeched to a stop before it could have hit someone, an enraged voice called from inside of the truck, "Asshole! You wanna die?!" before starting back off down the road.

Much to Yi's surprise and relief, the one who was left there was who she was looking for, he had chin length very rough black hair and bark brown eyes, he was carrying a gun, and his cellphone, although...

He was completely naked.

Much to her chagrin - 'Seriously though Ku-chan? You couldn't be a LITTLE less thorough in your 'leaving your memories behind' routine, huh?' she thought, embarrassed as she fixed her eyes on his face, refusing to look any further down as he waved to the girl, gun hand in the air.

"Hey! Over there! You okay?" He shouted, looking at the hatted girl from behind the fence, next to a large stone monument, the girl gaped openly in shock at the sight of him.

"What th-" She looked away, covering her eyes quickly, looking through her fingers at him as the guards turned to face him. Yi smirked as she watched a red car - an expensive one, drive away. Before almost face-palming as she turned to watch the guards walk towards him.

"Oh...wow." Yi muttered incredulously as she watched things unfold, before grinning deviously as she started to approach.

"Actually, I'm the one in trouble" The black hared boy said to himself almost sheepishly, looking at the gun he had pointing to the sky, as he watched the guards coming towards him, only to blink as he also saw a white haired young woman walk into his line of view, she was looking at him with a grin that said 'I am so going to enjoy this', raising his arms next to his head as the two men rose their guns, pointing at him.

Flicking her gaze to the left as she stood a few steps behind the salmon haired girl, she spotted the red lorry heading rowards them, the lorry sped past the boy, only for when it drove past, for him to be gone.

'Good move.' She acknowledged. as the girl gasped in worry, wondering aloud if he got hit as she swiveled her head around, looking. The guards seemed equally surprised, before running in the direction where the truck drove.

The girl turned to her pink suitcase, murmuring that it was her chance, not even noticing Yi who had kept herself behind her, looking at the guy who was knelt behind a wall, Yi started walking towards him, until she turned her head towards the girl when she gasped in shock.

"Ah." She sighed as the girl looked at him, then at Yi herself, eyes widening at the sight of Yi's white hair, Yi turned back to the waving noirette, who had leaned down to pick up the gun and cell, standing up to jump over the wall and walking towards the pinkette, smiling slightly at Yi, who walked next to him casually.

"You could have been in real trouble there." They both said, the man looking at her as she spoke in sync with him, the pinkette had grabbed her suitcase, as if to run away, only for the wheel to get stuck in the paves.

"I'd make a run for it while you can if I were you." He added, watching her with amusement as she threw her arms over her eyes to cover them.

"Um, I'm not in trouble." She said meekly, looking at him carefully as Yi snorted, then spoke before he could.

"Yeah? Well I'm pretty sure it's against the law to throw stuff at the White House, ya'know?" She crossed her arms, smirking slightly at the panic that flashed through the young ladies eyes.

"Oh... you saw me?" She asked, turning to face them fully, looking at Yi weirdly as she noticed she was wearing goggles. The man smiled, before tilting his chin up a bit.

"Sorta." He replied.

"Oh, well thank you." The pinkette said, bronze eyes peering up at them.

Snort.

"Haha... You guys are hilarious" Yi wheezed as she clutched her stomach, laughing breathlessly as she leaned against the naked noirette next to her for support " Oh hey, I just walked up to the White House naked with a gun in my hand to get you outta trouble! OH...thanks?" Yi replayed what happened with deep and high voices, before snickering even harder as the pinkette blushed.

The girl looked away from Yi, flicking her eyes downwards, she flinched and blushed even harder when she saw the lower half of the naked man, turning her eyes away from him in embarrassment

"Hey, uh... aren't you a little cold?" She asked.

"I sure am." He replied, not abashed by his lack of clothing.

"Well, I've got a pair of pants that are a tad too big for me." Yi butted in, taking the sports bag from her shoulder as they both turned to her. "Here." He took the sports bag from her, taking out the black pants from the kit, only to pale slightly at the two guns that were under a wallet inside of the bag.

"Eheh..." He coughed, handing the bag back to her as he went to put them on, after he did so he was tapped on the shoulder by the other girl.

"Let me help you out, too." Taking off her hat, she placed it onto his head, then unwinding the scarf from her neck she stepped forward to put it around his, then unbuttoning her pink coat.

"You sure? I'll probably never see you again. " He asked as the pinkette took off her coat to reveal a light pink turtle-neck jumper underneath, she smiled up at him.

"It's fine, thanks so much for helping me." She reassured him, handing him her coat.

"Thank you, I really owe you one." He said, looking to Yi to say the same only to blink when she waved him off.

"I wasn't going to wear them anyway, well, I gotta go. Do zobaczenia!" Yi said, before running off, pulling her Selecao phone from her pocket she tapped the large circular button on her phone after she opened it. "Juiz?" She called.

"Yes, Lock Yi? " Juiz replied, her computerized voice sounding only slightly digital as she spoke, Yi smiled.

"I found him." Yi said happily.

"That is good, Lock Yi, I shall send you the address he is going to be next." Juiz said,

"Awesome."

* * *

To be cont.

Review please! first time writing Eden of the East fanfiction, not alot there...

Wait for the next chapter, I'll try making it longer next time.

Alkoi.


End file.
